This is a competing renewal application (Years 06-10) for the Indiana University Edward R. Roybal Center. The lU-Roybal facilitates research on improving support and education for self-management among vulnerable older adults cared for by generalist physicians. IU Roybal research has been carried-out across multiple departments and campuses of Indiana University and the community of Indianapolis and now includes 20 different pilot projects and a growing list of next step projects and translafion to clinical practice. Through these experiences, we have learned what is necessary to maximize the probability that a pilot will evolve into a successful research program. In this Core, we describe our processes for working with the Management and Administrative Core and our advisory groups to identify pilot projects and to support the success of these projects. Consistent with the Roybal RFA (09-008), we describe four pilot projects to be completed in the first two years of this proposal. Pilot 1 responds the Roybal RFA interest in projects that extend the work of the NIA's Advanced Cognitive Training for Independent and Vital Elderiy (ACTIVE) study. Fred Unverzagt, PhD who was the Indianapolis site PI for the ACTIVE study and part of the mulfi-site leadership group will lead this pilot. Pilot 2 responds to our Community Advisory Board recommendation to increase Roybal research around transifions into and out of skilled or long-term nursing care. Greg Arling, PhD will lead this pilot which extends his work with the Indiana State Office for Medicaid Planning. Pilot 3 responds to one of the lessons learned from our first five years of funding regarding the importance of facilitafing communication in support of self-management. This includes communicafion between providers and patients and across settings. Michael Weiner, MD, MPH leads this pilot which continues our track record of exploiting the unique information technology environment in Central Indiana. Pilot 4 responds to the growing recognifion of the fundamental role of physical activity as an essential selfmanagement task for a wide variety of chronic conditions spanning physical, emofional, and cognitive aspects. Dr. Clark extends his work on improving the adopfion and maintenance of physical activity among older adults who face numerous barriers to regular engagement in physical activity.